Yupilgo
Yupilgo (the Blind, the Blessed) was a selka, a skinny hunter from the Grottu tribe, and a wise man who was blind for much of his life. He lived during the Age of Monsters, and died 45 years Post Heist, shortly after the disappearance of Tendlepog. History Yupilgo hunted alongside Panganeem, Juttyu and Hejingo while he lived with the Grottu. He helped Panganeem hunt down two pyrgerakia, and was blessed by Arryn with heightened tracking skills.Yupilgo, Panganeem and co hunt pyrgerakia and meet Arryn - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880347 After Panganeem had left the Grottu tribe, Hoshaf the chief became increasingly aggressive. Eventually, spurred on by Narzhak and Thumfaten, Hoshaf plotted to murder the children of Antorophu and Viyoh and take Antorophu as his own wife.Narzhak visits Hoshaf and grants weapons. Hoshaf plots against Antorophu. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881253 Yupilgo learned of this plot and went to warn Antorophu. They fled with a mob chasing them, Yupilgo carrying Dradinku (her eldest) and Antorophu carrying her youngest. Antorophu was struck down, her baby dying in the fall, and she committed suicide before the mob could capture her. Yupilgo successfully fled with Dradinku, although Yupilgo fell down a river bed, knocked his head and became blind.Antorophu and her baby son dies, while Yupilgo flees with her eldest son Dradinku - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4883952 Yupilgo believed his sight was taken by the gods to prevent him from seeing further atrocities.Yupilgo makes it to the Hyummin. The Grottu are defeated and handed over to Dradinku. Yupilgo tells a story - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 Yupilgo made it to the Hyummin tribe, led by visions not of his eyes and words not of his ears. These visions came from K'nell, who had come to him after he had been blinded.Yupilgo meets Arya, sees Moksha, and dies - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4942764 He held the baby Dradinku high as he walked through the tribe, passing by whispers and harsh words until he lay down Dradinku at Panganeem's feet. Panganeem greeted Yupilgo as an old friend and brought him to the council of the Hyummin to speak. Yupilgo warned the Hyummin of Hoshaf and the war-faring Grottu, and also proved to them the sort of weapons the Grottu had with an iron spear he had taken. With this forewarning, the council and the K'nights of Tyuppa were able to defeat the Grottu when they attacked the Hyummin. Yupilgo petitioned the Hyummin to hand over the survivors of the Grottu to Dradinku and to release the K'nights of Tyuppa to be the protectors of all selka. The Hyummin agreed. Yupilgo and Juttyu went with Dradinku back to the Grottu to help raise Dradinku as the chieftain. Yupilgo also served as a wise story-teller for the Hyummin and the Grottu, passing on lore about their history and their gods. Yupilgo continued to work with the K'nights of Tyuppa until his death. In his last days he had spoken to an impending battle between the Hyummin and another tribe, stopping the battle and saving some selka lives. The day before he died, he was met by Arya, the Ward of K'nell his saviour. Arya told Yupilgo of Moksha and K'nell's heaven. That night Arya carried Yupilgo outside, where he looked upon Moksha with his blind eyes, then breathed his last breath and passed on to K'nell's afterlife. References Category:Mortals